Bubble Teens
by BubbleGuppiesFan96
Summary: The guppies are back, as teenage humans. After many years of not seeing or speaking to each other, they finally get reunited. What types of adventures will they have adjusting to high school?
1. Reunion pt 1

**I'm back writing Bubble Guppies. They are teenagers in this story and they are also humans. Even though they are teen humans, they will still be referred to as "guppies". There will also be mild cursing, but nothing too extreme. Enjoy, read, and review. **

It was a warm late summer day. The Bubble Guppies will be starting high school today. Not only have they grown to mature young humans, but it will be the first time in about 10 years that they've seen each other. After they've completed preschool, they've all part ways and lost contact with each other.

After pushing his way through a swarm of teenagers, Goby was the first of the guppies to enter the huge building. He was dressed in a purple short sleeved shirt with a collar. He also wore a pair of purple and blue striped knee length shorts. These shorts are meant to look like his tailfin did many years ago. On his feet, Goby wore a pair of red and white sneakers.

"Well, here I am. I wonder what happened to the others," Goby wondered.

Goby stood on his tip-toes in order to see past the hundreds of kids. As he stood on his tip-toes and looked ahead, he saw a spiky blue tuft of hair in the distance.

"No way," Goby said in excitement as he approached the blue hair.

To Goby's delight, it was definitely Gil. Gil wore a short sleeved green t-shirt and green camouflage knee length shorts. He also wore a pair of red and white sneakers like Goby's.

"Hey! Gobes, long time no see bud," Gil said ecstatically. The two of them high fived and hugged each other.

"How've you been, dude?" Goby asked.

"I've been cool. Sorry I didn't talk to you much," Gil said guiltily.

"No problem, bud. At least we're still friends," Goby says. He pauses for a moment and looks at Gil. "We _are_ still friends, aren't we?"

"Of course we are!" Gil said as he put his arm around Goby.

"Phew, that's a relief," Goby sighed as he put his hand on Gil's shoulder.

The two boys' reunion was briefly interrupted when a female voice called out to Gil.

"Ohhh, Gilly," the voice said lovingly.

Gil instantly recognized the voice and beamed happily. Goby remembered that there was only one girl that can make Gil smile that much: Molly.

Molly approached the two teen boys. Her long pink hair swayed side to side as she walked. Molly wore a short sleeved blue shirt and a matching knee length skirt. On her feet, she wore a pair of blue flip flops.

"Hi, Gilly!" Molly squealed as she threw her arms around her boyfriend. Gil wrapped his arms around his girl. The two of them held in embrace and held each other a little longer than usual. Goby lifted one of his eyebrows and cleared his throat. Gil and Molly released themselves from each other's grasp.

"Goby? Is that you?" Molly asked while smiling.

"Course it's me. How many other black people do you know?" Goby asks. Molly and Gil give him blank stares.

"Woah, that totally came out wrong," Goby said in an embarrassed tone.

"Well I know your older sister Serena," Molly teases. Goby responds by simply giving a small smirk.


	2. Reunion pt 2

Before Molly, Gil, and Goby could go to homeroom, a voice calls out to them.

"Hey-oh, weirdos!" the voice shouts.

"Could that be?" Goby began to say.

Sure enough, Deema came skipping towards them. She wore a short sleeved orange shirt and a pair of orange shorts that reached just above her knees. Her shorts were covered with yellow polka dots, just like her tailfin used to many years ago. On her feet, she wore a pair of red and white high top sneakers. Her blonde curly hair was still poofy just like it always has been.

"Hey, Deema," Gil greeted.

"Hey, dude. Molls, hey girl!" Deema replies. Molly, Gil, and Deema engage in a group hug. After they release themselves from each other's grasp, Deema turns to Goby.

"Hey, you!" Deema squealed.

Deema wrapped her arms around Goby and gave him a big hug. Goby missed the feeling he felt whenever Deema hugged him, so he wanted to enjoy it as much as he could.

"Did you miss me?" Deema whispered in her boyfriend's ear.

"Of course I did," Goby whispered back.

Several seconds later, Deema felt a tap on her shoulder. Deema stopped hugging Goby for a second and turned around. She discovered it was Oona.

"Oona! Hey, girl!" Deema squealed as she hugged Oona tight.

"Deema, you're...crushing me," Oona strained.

"Oop, sorry," Deema said as she stopped hugging Oona.

Oona wore a purple short sleeved shirt and a matching skirt. Her skirt was so long that it almost completely covered her legs. On her feet, she wore a pair of purple sandals. Oona's pigtails were slightly longer than they used to be, though not much. Gil noticed that Oona was the shortest of the group.

"Damn, you're short," Gil says.

"Gee, thanks," Oona said sarcastically.

"It was a compliment," Gil claims.

"Sure, Gil," Oona says sarcastically.

"Wow, you've sure gotten sarcastic," Deema said in an impressed tone.

"Hey, I've grown up," Oona says while shrugging.

"Ahem, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" a voice called from the distance.

"Hey, that sounds a lot like…" Deema began to say.

Before she could finish, someone strutted up to the group. It was none other than...Nonny.

The rest of the guppies gaped at the sight of Nonny. He had grown taller; the second tallest after Gil. He was still skinny, but he was much _less_ skinny than he was when he was in preschool. His scuba goggle-like glasses were traded in for a pair of light blue glasses that were more rectangular. He was dressed in a light green short sleeved shirt and dark green jeans. He wore a pair of brown loafers on his feet. As Nonny stepped closer, the guppies notice something that shocks them all.

"Hello," Nonny greets.

"Nonny...what is that?" Oona asks, pointing to the corner of Nonny's face.

"What is what?" Nonny wonders.

"That _thing_ on your eyebrow," Deema says. Nonny touches his left eyebrow.

"No, the other eyebrow," Goby says. Nonny touches his right eyebrow.

"Oh, that. It's a piercing," Nonny explains.

"A piercing?!" the rest of the guppies said in shock.

Nonny's piercing was a thin metal rod poking through his eyebrow and two light blue balls at both ends of the rod.

"Didn't that hurt?" Molly asks.

"Psh, yeah. It hurt like hell. But it was over really quick. I personally think piercings are better than tattoos because A, piercings happen really quick while tattoos can take hours and B, if I get tired of it, I can just take it out. But with tattoos, once you have it, that's it. You can't remove it," Nonny says.

"I thought you can get tattoos removed," Gil states.

"Well, _technically_ you can, but it's a _lot _more expensive, it takes a lot longer, and I've heard it's at least 10 times more painful.


	3. Homeroom

It was time for homeroom. The guppies discovered that they had the same teacher for homeroom. They entered the classroom together. The room had 6 rows of desk with only 3 desks per row.

"Let's sit in the back," Deema suggested.

"Nah, I wanna sit in the front," Nonny says.

"Screw that. I'm sitting right in the middle," Oona says.

Just as the teacher walks in, the guppies all scramble to the back of the room. Goby sat by the window, Nonny sat next to him, and Oona sat next to Nonny. Gil sat behind Goby, Molly sat behind Nonny, and Deema sat behind Oona.

The teacher enters. She's a tall woman with long blonde hair that reached to her butt. She was dressed in a pink long sleeved shirt and a navy blue jean skirt. Something that really caught the guppies' attention was her physique; she was unbelievably skinny.

"She looks like a Barbie doll," Gil whispered to Goby.

"You can say that again," Goby responds.

"Nah, she's too skinny. I love a woman with a little meat on her," Nonny whispered to himself. He looked at Oona's round stomach and smiled.

"Welcome to homeroom students. I'm Ms. Lenore, but you are more than welcome to simply call me Ms. L," the teacher said.

"Now I will assign your seats in alphabetical order…" Ms. Lenore began.

"Yes!" Gil said quietly. He figured that he'd be able to sit by Goby since both their names start with G.

"...by last name," Ms. Lenore finished.

"Ooh, even better," Gil said. If they sat in ABC order by last names, he'd get to sit near Molly, Goby, Deema and Oona.

After he heard that seats were assigned based on last names, Nonny started to feel out of the loop. His last name was Jurgensmeyer. Gil's last name was Bertrand, Oona's was Feinstein, Molly's was Gambertoglio, Goby's was Imani, and Deema's was Kaufman.

"Now when I call your name, please take your seats starting at the front of the room," Ms. Lenore said. She pulled out her class list from her desk and began reading off some names.

"Nancy Albert, Lee Barstow, and Gil Bertrand," Ms. Lenore read. Gil left the other guppies and took his seat in the front row. He was now sitting in the desk right by the door.

"Hugh Disher, Mary Ann Edwards, Oona Feinstein." Oona took her seat right behind Gil.

"Molly Gambertoglio, Jake Globentrotz, Phil Howard." Molly was slightly disappointed that she wasn't right near Gil and Oona, but she wasn't bothered by it too much.

"Goby Imani, John Isner, Joel Johnson." Goby was seated right behind Molly.

"Freddie Jumper, Nonny Jurgensmeyer, Deema Kaufman," Ms. Lenore finished.

Deema was thrilled she got to sit next to Nonny. Nonny was relieved that he got to sit near the other guppies after all.


	4. Deema and Nonny's English Class

**Sorry I haven't posted more of this fanfic. I just recently returned to school from winter break. School is the only place I have access to a computer. Anyway, here's some more Bubble Teens.**

After homeroom, the guppies exit the room holding pieces of paper. These were their class schedules.

"The only class the six of us have together besides homeroom is gym," Deema said in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Deems. We'll see each other during lunch too," Gil said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, and even though gym is the only class all six of us are in, you'll have classes with at least one of us," Goby said.

"Yeah, it sure looks that way. Thanks guys, I feel better now," Deema said while smiling.

The six guppies part ways. Deema and Nonny go to English, Oona and Goby go to Biology, and Molly and Gil go to History.

* * *

Deema and Nonny look at the door marked "Freshman English: Mr. O'Leary." Deema reaches for the doorknob, turns it, and opens the door. Even though the teacher isn't in the room yet, the room was packed.

"Where should we sit?" Deema asks.

Nonny spots two open desks right next to each other, with one of them next to the window.

"Over there works," Nonny says.

"I get the window seat!" Deema squeals.

"But...I wanted the window seat," Nonny said glumly.

"Oooh, what're we gonna do?" Deema pouted. Nonny had an idea.

"What if we switch each week? Like I get the window seat one week and you get it another week," Nonny compromised.

"That's a good idea," Deema said.

The doorknob starts to turn so Nonny and Deema head for the seats. Nonny sat in the desk by the window and Deema sat in the desk right next to him. The teacher came in carrying a dark brown laptop case. He was a pretty tall man with dark hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue short sleeved polo shirt and tan khaki pants. He looked in his early 30's.

"Welcome, I'm Mr. O'Leary. Before we get started, allow me to take attendance," the teacher said.

As Mr. O'Leary called out each individual's name, Nonny and Deema loudly said "here" as their teacher called them. After he was done, he gave them their first assignment.

"For your first writing assignment, I would like each of you to write a piece telling me about yourself. It can be any length you want, but I do want more than just one sentence. It is due at the end of the period. Good luck," Mr. O'Leary instructed.

Nonny knew exactly what he was going to write, so he got started right away. He grabbed some paper, a pencil, and got to writing. Unfortunately, Deema was unable to concentrate. She kept staring at Nonny's piercing. She decided to get to the bottom of this.

"Psst, Nonners," Deema whispered.

Nonny didn't turn around to look. She reached over and shook his shoulder.

"Nonners," Deema whispered.

"What is it, Deems?" Nonny whispered as he looked at Deema.

"I gotta ask, what in the world _possessed_ you to get a piercing?" Deema asked.

Nonny put his hand on his piercing.

"I just thought it would look cool. What's the matter? You don't like it?" Nonny says.

The truth of the matter was that Deema _didn't_ like it, but she didn't want to tell that to Nonny.

"Well...it's not that I don't like it, it's just that...you look so different with it," Deema said.

"I'm still the same guy, just with a piercing. It's the same thing when someone gets a new haircut, or new glasses, or tattoos and piercings. They may look different but they didn't change who they are," Nonny said in a reassuring tone.

Deema smiled and started to accept Nonny's new piercing. She began her assignment.


	5. Lunchtime

Before the guppies knew it, it was time for lunch. Goby and Deema exited their history class, the same class Molly and Gil had earlier. They head to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Gobes. What time is it?" Deema said while smiling.

"Um…" Goby pulls his cell phone out of his pocket, "12:01."

"Nope, that's not the right time. It's time for lunch!" Deema said.

"Uh, yeah. We have lunch at 12," Goby said.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Deema said in a surprised tone. Goby stared at her with a confused expression.

"The Lunchtime song! Remember? We sung it in preschool with Mr. Grouper," Deema reminded him.

"Oh!" Goby realized.

"Sing it with me, Gobes. For all time's sake," Deema pleaded.

"Ok. (ahem) Excuse me, what time is it?" Goby deepened his voice to sound like Mr. Grouper.

"It's time for lunch!" Deema squealed.

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, the other four settled in their table. Molly and Gil sat next to each other (of course) and Oona and Nonny sat at the ends.

"I wonder where Deema and Goby are," Gil said.

Deema and Goby strutted into the cafeteria, singing the lunchtime song.

"What time is it?" Goby sang, voice still deep.

"It's time for lunch!" Deema sang happily.

"What time is it?"

"It's time for lunch!"

"What time is it?"

"It's time for lunch!"

"It's lunchtime!" Goby sang.

"Hey, what's for lunch?" Deema sang.

The two of them sat down across from Molly and Gil.

"Gosh, I haven't sung or heard that song in forever," Oona said.

"You know, listening to you guys sing that made me remember all the lunch jokes Nonny got," Gil points out.

"Oh, I forgot about those," Molly said.

"Well, no more lunch jokes for me. I found out my dad was the culprit. So, once I entered middle school, I started packing my own lunch," Nonny explained.

"Why did your dad make you get the lunch jokes?" Oona wondered.

"Well, my big brother John said it was so I can have a little laugh. And it worked for a while but then it got really annoying," Nonny said.

"Gil, how's Bubble Puppy doing?" Goby said, changing the subject.

"He's no puppy anymore. He's a big dog now," Gil said proudly.

"Really?" Oona says.

"Yep. Remember how he was all tiny? Well now he's gotten bigger," Gil explained.

"You know, I was just thinking...whatever happened to Mr. Grouper?" Molly wondered.

"Gosh, the last I heard he retired from teaching not too long after we quote, unquote graduated from his class," Goby explained.

"What? He retired? So he's not teaching anymore?!" Deema said in despair.

"Well, that's what I've heard. I don't know if it's 100% true or not," Goby said.

"It's a shame. He was a good teacher," Oona said.

"Well, even if he's not teaching anymore, we were privileged to have him as a teacher," Molly said.

"Gee, Molls. You made it sound like he's dead," Gil laughed.

"I was just saying that no other kids had him as a teacher and it was a privilege that we did," Molly said.


	6. Gym class

After lunch, the guppies part ways. They did not meet again until gym, which was the last class of the day. Gil and Goby head to the gymnasium on the first floor of the building.

"Hey, Gobes, think you'll join any sports?" Gil asks.

"I don't know yet. Will you?" Goby asks.

"Hell yeah! That's how you get the girls!" Gil said in excitement.

"Girls? What about Molly?" Goby said.

"Molly will still be my girlfriend. But come on, admit it, you've always wanted a bunch of girls all over you," Gil said as he nudged Goby's side.

"Well...s-sort of," Goby admitted.

"I sure hope Nonny doesn't embarrass himself during gym class," Gil said.

"What do you mean?" Goby wondered.

"Well, Nonny isn't exactly the greatest when it comes to sports. First off, he didn't know how to catch a ball. Second, he broke his glasses by bouncing a ball toward a wall and it came back and hit him," Gil said.

"First off, you taught him how to catch a ball. Second, that only happened one time. I'm sure he got over it," Goby stated.

"Still, we'd better keep an eye on him," Gil said.

As the two of them rounded the corner to the gymnasium, they spot Deema, Nonny, and Oona standing in front of the door. Deema and Nonny were standing with their arms crossed and they had angry expressions on their faces. Oona stood next to Nonny and had her hand on his arm. She was frowning as well.

"What?" Gil said.

"We heard what you said," Deema said in a pissed off tone.

"W-what did you hear?" Gil stammered.

"My incompetence," Nonny said bitterly.

"In other words, you said he has poor athletic skills," Deema said.

"Oh that. Well, you shouldn't be mad. I'm not exactly lying. Those things are true and you know it," Gil said while trying to prove a point.

"I don't care if it's true. In fact, that's not what bothered me. What _really_ bothered me was when you said 'I sure hope Nonny doesn't embarrass himself during gym class,'" Nonny explained.

Goby pushed Gil's shoulder as if to say "see, I told you!" Gil looked at his shoes in shame.

Finally, it was time to start gym class. Molly showed up just in time and all six guppies entered the gymnasium. The gym teacher entered as well.

He was a tall man that was skinny but fairly muscular. He also had dark brown hair and green eyes. He wore a bright red short sleeved shirt and matching gym shorts. On his feet, he wore a pair of white sneakers.

"Welcome, I'm Coach Branch," the teacher said.

Coach Branch handed each student a package that contained their gym uniforms. They had pre-ordered these uniforms at registration. Molly, Deema, and Oona went to the girls locker room with the rest of the girls in the class. Gil, Goby, and Nonny went with the boys locker room with the rest of the boys. After a long time of changing, the students go back to the gymnasium. The girls' uniforms were blue and the boys' uniforms were red. Everyone wore shorts except Nonny, who wore sweat pants. Coach Branch looked at Molly and Oona's feet and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, ladies, you cannot wear sandals or flip-flops in this class," Coach Branch explained.

"We didn't bring any tennis shoes," Molly said.

"Then that means you'll have to sit out today. Remember, you must bring tennis shoes in order to participate. That goes for the rest of you too," Coach Branch said as he looked at the rest of the class.

"Now class, we will be running sprints today. So outside we go," Coach Branch said.

As the rest of the class headed outside, Molly and Oona sat on a nearby bench and waited patiently for the class to be over.


End file.
